1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid plug unit and an insertion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an endoscope disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-201866 is connected, via a connection portion provided in a universal cord of the endoscope, to a suction device provided on an outside of the endoscope, in order to suck fluids such as a body fluid including mucus and contaminated fluid in a lumen. This endoscope includes a fluid plug unit which switches one of a suction state and a non-suction state to the other, by a piston being pushed relative to a cylinder.
The endoscope further includes a suction conduit portion which includes a first suction conduit portion connected to the fluid plug unit, and a second suction conduit portion connected to the fluid plug unit.
The first suction conduit portion includes a distal end portion which is provided at a distal end portion of an endoscope insertion section, and proximal end portions which are two-forked at a proximal end portion of the endoscope insertion section. One part of the first suction conduit portion functions as a treatment instrument insertion channel which is provided from the distal end portion of the insertion section to a treatment instrument insertion portion that functions as one of the proximal end portions. The other part of the first suction conduit portion is provided from the two-forked portion to the fluid plug unit that functions as the other proximal end portion. The other part of the first suction conduit portion communicates with the one part of the first suction conduit portion at the two-forked portion.
The second suction conduit portion is provided from the fluid plug unit to the connection portion via the universal cord.